


Hatoful Boyfriend

by Devian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well maybe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'M NOT EVEN SORRY WITH THE TITLE HAHA.</p><p>  <em>I was wondering if you could do a Oikawa x reader lemon, where Oikawa thinks he hates the girl, but he actually wants her. Thanks in advance! ))</em>, Tumblr request. Here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatoful Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> _[My Tumblr](http://imaginethehaikyuuguys.tumblr.com/)_. Ask for a fic/headcanon, I'm so into Haikyuu!! Constructive and supportive comments are of course allowed ^^.

It's not that Oikawa hat- _doesnt't like_ her, she is just too damn annoying perfect. And not in the 'you are beautiful it's true' way.  

Everything he does, she gets a better score. Japanese? He got a 9 out of 10. She got a 9,5. English? He got a 9, she got a 10. Universal Literature? He got a ten, and she got A FUCKING ELEVEN BECAUSE SHE HAD A PERFECT SCORE AND DID THE BONUS QUESTION WHICH WAS A HELP FOR THOSE WHO WERE BAD AT IT. He got too annoyed by her presence because it wasn't that he hated her for being a girl better than a marvelous guy like him just-it wasn't fair.

The strange thing is when he sees Iwaizumi Hajime and some other ' _clever_ ' boys of the same year approaching her. He feels a kind of cat, _a big and ugly one_ , scratching his stomach. He is jealous because she gets more attention than him, right, and it's damn frustrating. He should be the one bragging about his high grades and not HER (although she is red like a tomato and brushing the comments off).

Oikawa goes into her direction and she freezes in her spot, suddenly taken back by his presence. Well, she is at least intimidated by him and he feels proud and superior.

" Iwa-chan, can we go? " He coldly asks without looking at her at all (he is just doing it in a really discrete way, just like in matches). " I'm really hungry ".

He is taller than her (only some surpassed his height; like Issei or Kindaichi. Oikawa is taller than Tobio and Iwaizumi. That Karasuno giant was the exception, but whatever), and there is a bright in her eyes which confuses him. Is she really frightened of him, or is she a player like him and wants everyone to believe he is the villain, intimidating a 'nerd' and cute girl like her? Because well, she is.

A nerd, Oikawa means. It's not like he is too far from him, but she just really fits into the protot-

" I actually wanted to buy her some milk bread. She forgot her lunch ". And Oikawa opens his mouth in awe. Hajime has never done anything like that. Not even him. Just how badly does she have everyone under her spell?

 _Not Iwa-chan too_. He won't allow it.

" Oh, in that case I will go with you, I also want to buy something. " And in the moment The Grand King announces it, it's like everyone has permission to accompany them both. She feels a bit uncomfortable surrounded by so many guys but Hajime tries to keep her and everyone calm. Why is he trying so hard to be with the girl no matter what?

But a sudden question attacks Oikawa, like a slap in his brain.

**Are you jealous she is stealing your best friend...? Or that she is getting attention from him?**

Suddenly some pieces click in his mind, and Oikawa stops in the middle of the corridor.

What if when he is angered is only because she gets further from him in grades and it makes him hard to keep the pace? What if the frustration he helds is just some sexual frustrat-

" Oikawa, are you okay? " Her voice is soft. She is slightly frightened, insecure of his response and takes some steps back when he is "him" again. 

" The hunger " He quickly tries to hide his now red cheeks lowering his head and starting to run, like a kid shouting. " LAST BREADS OF THE CANTEEN, LAST ONE IS A DEAD FISH!

" OH, YOU MEAN AN [OIKAWA](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/3/37/Oikawa_the_Fish.png/revision/latest?cb=20151229073343) *******? " Yahaba shouts elbowing Iwaizumi.

" YOU HATERS! "

* * *

 Iwaizumi wants to say something because it's the third time he catches Tooru eyeing her. And she is embarassed as hell. Uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be under his stare?

" So are we gonna do something after school? " Takahiro asks drinking his milk and looking at Iwaizumi. Maybe all the members have noticed Oikawa's attention and want to actually help to relief the mood.

" Yeah, we don't have practice today actually " Issei quickly adds. " Maybe we could go and have some fun at the karaoke? ".

And that's what they decided.

" You are also invited, (Y/n). I'm pretty sure they all want you there ". Oikawa blurts out and Iwaizumi kicks him. " FUCK, IWA-CHAN! ".

* * *

 

They are brutally kissing each other, crushing their mouths together in a battle and maybe their teeths have crushed more than once. Just as if they were novice kissing and Oikawa feels bothered by this. He is constantly trying to stop himself, to contain a bit but there's something inside of him that is free and he can't do anything else. Her lips are pretty much everything that matter.

(Y/n) was waiting for everyone when he arrived and after the first ten awkward minutes they decided they should talk things out.

" Your presence is just too intimidating, I feel... Pressed into a corner almost everyday ". She confesses at some point. " I have to study hard so that nobody can't surpass me. And you are just really behind me. At every exam ".

" Because I'm trying hella lot to catch you ". They are sitting down in the karaoke room they have rented (the other ones will arrive eventually and they will all pay them). " You are just so perfect at everything... It's impossible to win you, huh? "

He's of course not giving up, just stating a matter of fact. She blushes really hard.

" I-I'm not that perfect. I just know how to study. "

She is too cute. Her ears are also red when she blushes and her eyes although they stop at Tooru's for a second they quickly move to another place. She is nervous and she is again being pushed into him.

The guys arrive knocking first and bringing some girl classmates so that (Y/n) won't be the only girl. But in that moment is Oikawa the one who empathizes with her and knows that she is absolutely not singing. Too many people.

(Y/n) decides to isolate into another group with Iwaizumi while the girls flirt (or at least try) with Hanamaki and Yahaba. Tooru is too immersed trying to choose a song. They have a good time but from time to time Oikawa catches her looking at him and she catches him doing the same. They smile a bit every time it happens and suddenly they are in a very funny game. 

When time is almost up the guys leave first with the girls to accompany them to the nearest train station (is dark) and (Y/n) casually drops she lives near Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's zone. They all go together but in the train something changes in each stop, when it suddenly stops and she is pushed into Oikawa's chest; or the other way around and he traps her against the doors. The things are getting hotter between the two of them, and Oikawa feels she is more... Receptive.

Iwaizumi leaves first with the excuse that he has to buy something so they go into her house direction. And she is about to open her door. He gets behind her, very close and she shivers.

" I think I like you ". It's strange but that may be so, right? Oikawa has the necessity to kiss her all over. And her neck is driving him crazy, so pure, it has never been touched before... " I know it may sound stupid but you are just really... Something. To be honest, this same morning I thought I hate you, but maybe I was chasing you all along because I wanted us to be together. And you are really hard to catch. "

 When she turns around she is cornered into her door.

" And if you tell me that you don't feel a thing, I won't believe you. You literally devoured me with your eyes all the evening. "

She is about to say something, maybe witty and intelligent like always, but he closes the distance and she is a blushing mess.

" My heart is beating really hard ". Her voice trembles a bit, and she feels dizzy. " I may feel something too... "

" Silly girl. "

* * *

And maybe they were pure teenagers for some seconds. But Oikawa's sex drive is high and well, her's is not that low precisely. They are now in her bedroom and he is groping her butt with force, harshness. She is soft, she smells so well, it's home. Fucking damn, he's so aroused.

Quickly she removes her white jacket and he does the same. He is unbuttoning his shirt while she takes off both of their ties, but before she pulls him into her lips, teasingly. Tooru laughs and they kiss one more time. She kisses so well, her hands are smooth, they caress his cheeks and neck in a way that he is almost shivering. He's sunddely so sensitive to every movement she does, it's not like him. He feels like it's his first time again.

Would it be (Y/n)'s? He doesn't feel like asking, but she seems pretty confident in what she is doing.

They stop eating each other's faces for a second, and both get lost in the warm see of their eyes. Such a magnificent creature, so beautiful. 

They slowly move to bed and he is the one to seat while she gets on his lap, grinding her hips on him. She teasingly smiles when he groans and he laughs because she is just such a playful creature.

Tooru isn't sure about what they do. Somehow is gentle, but they have pretty rough sex. The mark of his hands is sure on her hips, maybe there are bruises, showing that he's been there. He is also positive on the marks there might be on his back; red scratches all along his blades. She has her chest covered in hickeys but his neck is not better.

They are mess, a very tired one.

She is breathless and finally drops her arched back on the bed. (Y/n) is in bliss, legs trembling, mind dizzy. They have tried different positions and it has been way too much, intense, passionate. 

He is also about to fall on her, but manages to stay just centimeters above while he shudders to later roll to her side. Oikawa snuggles against (Y/n)'s neck and she tenderly caress his back, making drawings and making him almost purr in delight.

The night's so quiet.

" Hey, (Y/n)? " She whispers in the darkness of her room.

" Hmm...? "

" I think I hate you just a little less now ". And she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> *** okay, so for whomever hasn't seen that image is Iwaizumi showing Oikawa a fish that is named OIKAWA AND HIS FACE OMG HE IS SO PROUD. I think Oikawa says something like "Why are you making such a triumphant face". It was my trying of making a joke and a more realist mood between the Aoba Josai's teammates, because well, everyone knows that giving Oikawa Tooru some friendly/funny bullying is fun.
> 
> Now that I finished writing this (it took me almos three days lol) I realize it's not that lemony for what I write, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
